Field of the Invention
The invention relates, in general, to emergency medical treatment devices and, in particular, to a new and useful mobile intensive care and treatment unit for the reception of devices and instruments, which are received by a frame divided into several sections.
A similar intensive care unit is known from German patent No. 29 44 492.
The known unit has a wheel frame having several drawers or cupboards on the lowest level, above which a carrying area or table is arranged in table height. A vertical frame is mounted to the back of the cupboard, carrying several superimposed boards. The various locations for depositing, i.e. depositing surfaces of the intensive care unit serve for the depositing or mounting of various devices depending on the requirements: such as a respirator, respiration monitors and control units or dosing devices for the dosing of narcotics. The arrangement of the various devices and their operation is determined by the given depositing space, so that the operator of the mobile intensive care unit faces an ergonomically unfavorable situation. Each of the devices has to be operated on its own, each of the devices having its own operation directions. The constant change of operation levels and the kinds of operation makes the handling of the devices appointed to the unit complex and complicated and therefore holds the danger of incorrect operation or a diagnostic error by the treating doctor or nurse. As the various devices are connected to one another by means of signal lines or also medium lines, such as air pressure lines or liquid dosing lines, the non-integrated arrangement of the lines inhibits the operation.